


Spin the Bottle

by hhwgv



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira's at a party and someone suggests spin the bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Teen Wolf femslash bingo prompt _Spin the Bottle_

Kira wasn’t a huge fan of parties – she wasn’t really the drinking type so she usually wound up being the designated driver. She didn’t mind that part of it, it was the whole dealing-with-people-who-are-so-drunk-that-they-can’t-stand thing she didn’t like and the fact that she was usually the only sober person there. That, and the fact that someone threw up in her car almost every time she acted as DD. She always made the person who got sick clean it up or pay for it to get cleaned, but it did get irritating.

 

But this time, thankfully, she wasn’t going to be the only sober one. Allison was going to be there and her attitude towards alcohol was similar to Kira’s, so there were _two_ DD’s tonight, which also reduced the likelihood of someone vomiting in Kira’s car.

 

After everyone had their share of alcohol and there were a few empty bottles lying around, someone called for a game of spin the bottle. Kira thought it was Liam, but she wasn’t sure.

 

She and Allison both tried to protest, but in the end they got wrangled into it. After some _interesting_ , very intoxicated kisses, it was Kira’s turn. She definitely wasn’t as into the game as some of the other people in the circle, but she spun the glass bottle anyway, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible.

 

When it stopped, it was pointing straight at Allison. The two girls smiled at each other nervously, but they knew there was no getting out of this one. Allison shrugged and, amidst drunken jeers and giggles, they leaned across the circle. Their lips met, hesitantly at first, but neither pulled away. The kiss became heated, Allison reaching to tangle her hand in Kira’s hair, her tongue swiping across Kira’s bottom lip.

 

Kira spent the rest of the night thinking about Allison’s lips – the way they tasted, the texture, the colour – and it was like Allison could read her mind because after a few awkward glances she came over and pressed their lips together insistently.

 

Kira smiled when they pulled apart, unsure what to say. “Are you free next Friday?” Allison asked, a grin on her face. “I think we should go somewhere with less drunk people,” she giggled.

 

Kira nodded in agreement, speechless at what had happened. Maybe parties weren’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is appreciated as well!


End file.
